Kurt's Baby Blues Español
by DaniBramKB
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA. Kurt descubre que está embarazado.¿Qué pasará? ¿Cómo lo tomará Blaine? ¿Qué pasará cuando el glee club se entere? Advertencia MPREG & AU. Los reviews son bienvenidos. La historia original pertenece a Miss.Hummel.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Ni glee ni la historia me pertenecen. Yo sólo me adjudico la traducción. La historia original pertenece a Miss . Hummel**

** Si quieren ver el fic original en inglés este es su perfil:****http: / / www. Fanfiction . Net / u / 2743284 / Miss_Hummel**

CAPÍTULO UNO

Sus brazos estaban cruzados sobre su pecho. El descansaba con una pierna cruzada sobre la otra mientras se hundía en el asiento.

"Kurt Hummel" se dijo a sí mismo. "Eres un idiota. Sabías que tenías el gen de embarazo masculino. ¿Por qué no usaste protección?

Se detuvo un momento para enterrar su cara en sus manos.

"Tiene que ser imposible." El murmuró. "Tiene que ser así. ¿No?" Se echó a reír."Esto es ridículo."

"Sr. Hummel" llamó una enfermera. "El doctor Fielding lo verá ahora."

Kurt entró a la oficina muy nervioso.

"Sr. Hummel" dijo alegremente el doctor Fielding. "Por favor, tome asiento."

Kurt se sentó en la silla que señaló el doctor. "Bueno" dijo el doctor en un tono bastante monótono. "Tengo los resultados."

Kurt se frotó las manos. "Y…", se rió nerviosamente.

"Esta embarazado."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Ni glee ni la historia me pertenecen. Yo sólo me adjudico la traducción. La historia original pertenece a Miss . Hummel**

**_Merlii: Que bueno que te guste! A mi también me pareció algo loca la idea al principio pero verás que poco a poco te irás enamorando te esta historia. Espero que disfrutes de este capítulo._**

**_Lisimmi: Bueno antes que nada, no te preocupes! Quiero aclarar que yo también pedí permiso a la autora para traducir este fic y ella me otorgó el permiso, a mi me pareció muy lindo y tierno y por eso decidí traducirlo, y no me incomoda para nada, me parece bien que me digas lo que piensas! Espero que disfrutes de este capítulo._**

**_Alba04: Aquí está el otro capítulo, te cuento que estaré subiendo un nuevo capítulo a diario y a partir de este capítulo las cosas se empiezan a poner, dígamos, más intensas. Espero que disfrutes de este capítulo._**

* * *

><p>CAPÍTULO DOS<p>

La mandíbula de Kurt cayó.

"Los hombres no se embarazan", afirmó Kurt.

El doctor Fielding continuó, "Es raro, pero posible. Como sabes, eres portador del gen de embarazo masculino, el cual te permite concebir un bebé."

"¿Enserio?" respondió sarcásticamente.

El doctor Fielding siguió, "Así que este embarazo no será fácil ni carente de riesgos. Será necesario que tome algunas difíciles decisiones."

"No voy a interrumpir mi embarazo."

"No estoy sugiriendo que haga eso, pero le recomiendo un ultrasonido combinado con una amniocentesis. Vitaminas prenatales, una dieta saludable, ninguna actividad extenuante y evitar cualquier situación estresante."

Kurt se rió del doctor "¿Y cómo sugiere que maneje esta situación? Soy el único abiertamente gay en mi escuela, tengo el solo para las nacionales y tengo-"

El doctor interrumpió el discurso del muchacho, "Tendrás que darle a alguien más ese solo y dejar que alguien más lo cante."

Kurt suspiró fuertemente. Trabajó muy duro por ese solo.

"Comenzaremos con las vitaminas prenatales inmediatamente."

El doctor le entregó a Kurt una hoja de papel, las manos de Kurt temblaban cuando lo tomó.

"Podemos hacer una cita para el ultrasonido en los próximos meses, pero justo ahora voy tarde para otra consulta. Si tienes alguna pregunta, no dudes en llamarme." Dijo el doctor pasándole una tarjeta a Kurt.

El doctor le señaló la puerta a Kurt.

Kurt cubrió su boca con sus manos mientras entraba al elevador. Suspiró lentamente mientras asimilaba las nuevas noticias. En cuanto puso un pie dentro del elevador vio una cara familiar.

"¿Quinn?" Dijo mientras su voz se elevaba tres octavas.

"Kurt…" Quinn dijo confundida. ¿Por qué estaría Kurt entrando en el elevador en el piso de Obstetricia y Ginecología?

"¿Qu-Que haces aquí?" Dijo Kurt al mismo tiempo que cruzaba sus brazos sobre su abdomen bajo.

"Visita postnatal y chequeo general. ¿Debo preguntarte lo mismo?" dijo Quinn con voz muy cautelosa.

"Consulta con el doctor." Kurt explicó demasiado rápido.

Quinn le dio una mirada de 'No-te-creo' mientras tomaba el pedazo de papel de la mano de Kurt.

"Bueno, ¿Qué tenemos aquí?" ella dijo con voz satisfecha.

Kurt respondió simultáneamente, "¿Qué demonios? Dame eso. Quinn no es gracioso. Eso es información personal.

Monica, la madre de Quinn, miró el papel. "Oh por Dios." Dijo con los ojos desorbitados. "Estas… ¿Estas embarazado?" ella prácticamente gritó. Kurt tomó el papel de nuevo y lo metió en su bolso.

"Es verdad." Quinn murmuró para sí misma.

Kurt le dio un guiño sutil y susurró, "Y tú, querida, no puedes decirle a nadie."

Quinn se rió, "Pero esto es genial."

"Quinn, por favor". SU voz temblaba y Quinn podía como la desesperación inundaba sus ojos azules. "Como amiga y como alguien que ha pasado por esto", Kurt suplicó, "Te ruego que esto se quede como un secreto".

"¿Ahora ruegas por ayuda? Después de haber robado mi título de Reina del Baile." Quinn se quejó.

"Por favor, Quinn", él dijo sinceramente.

"Está bien. Mis labios están sellados… por el momento." Ella dijo mientras el elevador llegaba a la planta baja.

"¿Por el momento?" Kurt cuestionó.

"No puedes mantenerlo en secreto por siempre, Kurt. Créeme. Lo intenté."

Kurt suspiró, sabía que ella estaba en lo correcto.

"¿Qué harás?" Quinn preguntó. "Tienes que decirle a Blaine."

"Blaine. Oh Dios." No había pensado en eso.

"Le vas a decir, ¿Verdad?" Quinn preguntó.

"Disculpa", dijo Kurt mientras corría hacia su auto.

_Blaine. Oh Dios. ¿Cómo va a reaccionar? ¿Me dejará? ¿Qué pasará si él no quiere hijos? O peor aún ¿Qué pasará si quiere hijos pero no conmigo?_

Kurt respiro hondo, y encendió el auto para ir a casa.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Ni glee ni la historia me pertenecen. Yo sólo me adjudico la traducción. La historia original pertenece a Miss . Hummel**

N/A: En este fic Blaine está en McKinley High.

CAPITULO TRES.

Kurt atravesó las puertas de McKinley High. El pasó por los pasillos buscando a Blaine, revisó su reloj, 12:43, Blaine debería estar en cálculo.

Caminó por el pasillo hasta llegar a la clase de cálculo del Sr. Carlson.

Kurt golpeó la puerta "Sr. Carlson, perdón por interrumpir, ¿Podría permitirme hablar con el Sr. Anderson en el pasillo por un momento?"

Blaine alzó la vista para ver a su novio en la puerta.

"Hmmmm" El Sr. Carlson le dio a Kurt una mirada desaprobatoria. "Okay. Pero que sea rápido." El sentenció.

Blaine se deslizo fuera de su asiento y corrió hacia su novio. Kurt le dijo que debían hablar en privado, así que los dos caminaron por los pasillos buscando un salón vacío.

"Entonces…" Dijo Blaine mientras se sentaba en uno de los escritorios.

"Yo… um… necesito decirte algo." Kurt acertó a decir.

"Suena serio." Dijo Blaine.

"Oh, no tienes idea." Kurt mordió su labio inferior y acarició su frente.

"Entonces, ¿qué pasa?"

"De acuerdo, no hay ninguna manera fácil de decir esto pero… um… Oh ¿Qué estoy haciendo?"

"Solo dilo, cariño. Sé que estuviste en el doctor. ¿Pasa algo malo?"

"No. No estoy enfermo."

"Bueno, deja de mantenerme en suspenso." Dijo Blaine con una tierna sonrisa apareciendo en su cara.

"No puedo."

"¿Un secreto?"

Kurt negó. "Um… ¿Recuerdas esa vez en la habitación de tus padres?

"¿Cómo podría olvidarlo?" dijo Blaine con una traviesa mueca en su cara. Kurt siento como enrojecía. "¿Porqué?" preguntó Blaine después de que Kurt no respondiera.

"Porque yo…"

"Tu…"

"Yo estoy…"

Blaine gritó espantosamente, "¡Embarazado!"

"¡Maldita sea! Cállate." Dijo Kurt casi empujando a Blaine del escritorio.

Blaine pasó saliva. "¡Dios mío! ¿Estás…?"

"Shhhh." dijo Kurt.

"Estás…" afirmó, de pronto hizo más calor y Blaine tuvo que abanicarse el mismo para refrescarse.

Kurt movió la cabeza. "Uh, ¿sorpresa?" con una sonrisa aún preocupada.e

* * *

><p>Nota:<strong> Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo! y subiré el próximo capítulo pasado mañana :D ohsi!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Ni glee ni la historia me pertenecen. Yo sólo me adjudico la traducción. La historia original pertenece a Miss . Hummel**

CAPÍTULO CUATRO

Una semana había pasado, el sol brillaba a través de las ventanas del salón del coro. Kurt acababa de regresar de su cita con el doctor Fielding. Las citas lo habían asegurado, Kurt tenía ocho semanas de embarazo. Él necesitaba aclarar sus pensamientos, así que se fue al salón del coro a sentarse junto al piano, no esperando encontrarse con Miss Rachel Berry.

"Rachel" él dijo. "Hola."

"¡Kurt! Justo la persona que quería ver." Ella dijo.

"¿Y porque sería eso?

"Me llamaste anoche."

"Oh si." Kurt se ruborizó. "Yo… ah… necesito pedirte un favor."

"Suena serio. ¿Qué ocurre?"

"Yo um… bueno, tengo una proposición para ti."

"Bueno, estoy intrigada." Dijo Rachel mientras empujaba una silla.

Kurt simplemente dijo, "Tengo que darle a alguien más el solo para las nacionales."

"¿Por qué?" ella estaba curiosa.

"Los detalles son irrelevantes," El dijo con indiferencia. "Pero me imagino que la intérprete estrella podría ocupar mi parte al instante." Kurt dijo tratando de adular a Rachel.

"Bueno, antes de considerar tu propuesta, me gustaría escuchar esos 'detalles irrelevantes'." dijo Rachel con aire de suficiencia.

"¿Siempre eres tan molesta? Escucha, Rachel. NECESITO dejar el solo. Eso es todo lo que te diré."

"¿Entonces quieres que quede al mando?" ella preguntó.

"Precisamente." El respondió con una sonrisa.

"No te creo. Tu nunca darías un solo para las nacionales"

Kurt aclaró, No lo estoy dando. Los estoy transfiriendo. A ti."

"¿Porqué lo estas 'transfiriendo'?

"Recordatorio a Rachel: Detalles. Irrelevantes. ¿Recuerdas? ¿Me ayudarás sí o no?" Kurt preguntó.

"Bueno, soy perfectamente capaz de tomar tu parte" ella insistió.

"Si, lo eres."

"Pero esto es demasiado increíble."

"Si que lo es," el estuvo de acuerdo. "Pero no tengo ninguna otra opción."

"Entonces… ¿Cuándo anunciarás estas grandes noticias?

"¿Grandes noticias?" Kurt sintió una ola de calor recorrer todo su cuerpo e inmediatamente puso sus brazos alrededor de se abdomen. "Oh," él sonrió. "Claro, grandes noticias." Recordó el solo.

"¿Todo bien? Salir con Blaine no te esta enloqueciendo ¿verdad?

"Oh, eso es debatible," el rió. "Espera. ¿Entonces estas accediendo a cantar el solo?"

Rachel asintió.

Kurt se rió, "Sabía que accederías."

Rachel sonrió ligeramente.

"Llamaré a todos a un reunión de emergencia de glee en la próxima hora. Y le diré al grupo que decidiste dejarme él solo."

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: Espero que les guste este capítulo y perdón por la tardanza! Porfavor comenten lo que piensan, así traduzco más y me pongo de buenas :D ohsi<strong>

**¿Reviews?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Ni glee ni la historia me pertenecen. Yo sólo me adjudico la traducción. La historia original pertenece a Miss . Hummel**

Una hora después, los chicos de New Directions, tenían una reunión en la sala del coro.

"Gracias a todos por reunirse aquí conmigo hoy", dijo Kurt cortésmente.

"No es como que hayamos tenido que ir muy lejos." Bromeó Puck.

"¿Qué pasa?" Finn se preguntó.

"El club está en el inodoro." Santana anunció.

"Deberíamos ir a rescatarlo." Dijo Brittany seguida por algunos ojos en blanco de parte de sus compañeros.

"Holaaaaaa, estoy dirigiendo esto." Dijo Kurt tratando de recuperar la atención de todos.

Mientras Blaine entró al salón puso su mano en el hombro de Kurt y después se fue a sentar.

Kurt le sonrió y le asintió a Rachel.

"Okay. Como saben me sentía muy honrado con la decisión que tomaron de darme el solo para las nacionales. Pero por razones personales que no diré en este momento preferí ceder mi puesto."

Las respuestas comenzaron inmediatamente.

"¿Qué?

"¿Estas bromeando?"

"¿Qué hay de malo contigo? ¿Estás muriendo?"

Quinn se dio cuenta de que pasaba. "No puedo creer esto".

"¿Por qué, Kurt, por qué?" preguntó Mercedes.

"Algo está pasando. Eso es seguro." señaló Artie.

"Bueno, ¿Ahora quién cantará el solo? Yo voto por mí misma." Santana dijo.

Kurt rió. "No tan rápido, Santana."

Ella insistió, "Pero soy tan talentosa como tú, si no es que más. Y trabajo igual de duro."

"Si, si lo eres, pero la canción esta fuera de tu rango vocal."

Brittany habló, "Bueno, yo pienso que Santana sería una opción maravillosa."

Kurt ignoró a la rubia y siguió.

"Me he encargado de todo. Sé quién puede cantar él solo."

"Claro que sí." Contestó Santana con un tono irritado.

"Rachel Berry." Kurt sugirió.

"¿Qué? ¿El hobbit molesto? ¿De verdad? Esto tuvo que haber sido planeado" dijo Santana enfurecida.

"Santana, tu no lo entiendes. No tengo idea de donde viene todo esto." Mintió Rachel.

"Como el infierno que no." escupió Santana.

Quinn replicó. "Bueno Rachel canta en el mismo tono que Kurt."

"¿Por qué no lo hacemos de una mejor forma? Pongámoslo a votación." Intervino Mr. Schue.

"Suena bien. Voto por mí misma." Rachel dijo.

"Claro que lo harías." Señaló Mercedes.

Kurt dijo "Voto por Rachel."

Blaine le siguió. "Yo también."

"Cuenta conmigo" replicó Finn.

Kurt contó. "Hm… 4 a cero. ¿Quinn?"

"Yo ya le di mi voto a Rachel."

Puck fue el siguiente, "Voto por Rachel. Honor de judíos".

"Voto por Rachel." Dijo Sam.

"No tiene caso votar, el solo es para Rachel." Señaló Mercedes.

"Claro, eso parece ¿O no?" Rachel sonrió.

Artie le recordó al grupo, "El resto de nosotros aún no vota."

Mercedes se preguntó, "¿Y qué? Rachel ya ganó."

"Por qué es tecnicismo. Mi voto también es para Rachel."

"El mío es obviamente para mí misma." Dijo Santana.

Sam habló, "Esto no tiene caso."

"Reglas son reglas, gente. ¿Brittany?" dijo Artie.

"Santana." Ella sonrió.

"Mercedes, Tina y Mike ¿Quién tiene su voto?"

"Mi voto es para Rachel" dijo Tina.

"El mío también" Mike confirmó.

"Ya somos tres." Mercedes anunció.

Artie anunció los resultados, "El final quedó así 9 votos para Rachel y 2 votos para Santana."

Mr. Schue asintió. "El solo es tuyo ahora, Rachel." Él agitó su mano.

Kurt estaba aliviado. Él dejó escapar un suspiro mientras se iba a sentar a lado de Blaine.

Blaine tomo la mano de Kurt y le dio una mirada comprensiva.

* * *

><p><strong>Perdón por haber tardado tanto en subir este capítulo pero mis padres decidieron fastidiarme y lo único que se les ocurrió fue tenerme por tres largos días en un lugar sin internet! D-: pero bueno aquí está el capítulo! espero que les guste y por favor comenten que les parece este capítulo, si recibo reviews mañana subiré un capítulo en cuanto despierte! :-D pero de una vez les digo FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! y que todos sus deseos se cumplan y terminen muy bien este año 2011 :-D gracias por dejar reviews y alentarme a escribir y traducir más! :)<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Ni glee ni la historia me pertenecen. Yo sólo me adjudico la traducción. La historia original pertenece a Miss . Hummel**

CAPÍTULO SEIS

Había pasado una semana desde la reunión del club glee. Kurt vagaba solo por los pasillos de Mckinley. Blaine había estado tomando muchas clases extras y quedándose horas extra toda la semana anterior. Kurt comenzó a pensar que lo intentaba evitar. Mientras cruzaba por los pasillos entre la multitud pensando en el amor de su vida, Kurt vio una cara conocida caminando hacia él.

David Karofsky. Durante las últimas semanas Kurt había logrado mantenerse alejado del bully. Él había estado esperando a que los pasillos se vaciaran. Hoy iba desconcentrado así que lo olvidó. Mientras el atleta se aproximaba, Kurt intentó esconderse tras su libro de "Historia Americana". Mientras bajaba el libro para ver si Karofsky ya se había ido se encontró cara a cara con el bully.

"Hola, 'homo'. Hace tiempo que no te veía." dijo Karofsky.

Kurt intentó alejarse pero recibió un empujón contra los casilleros.

"¿Qué no estás feliz de verme?" Karofsky se preguntó.

Kurt bajó su libro intentando hacer contacto visual con el atleta.

"Bueno, así está mejor." Dijo Karofsky dijo al mismo tiempo que empujaba con toda su fuerza a Kurt contra los casilleros.

Kurt cayó al piso con un quejido mientras Karofsky dejaba de molestar.

Quinn, que había sido testigo de la confrontación, corrió hacia Kurt que ahora estaba acurrucado en el piso. Ella se agachó hacía donde él estaba.

"¿Estás bien?" ella preguntó sinceramente. "¿Kurt?"

Él sacudió su cabeza. Luego, las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas.

Ella abrazó fuertemente a Kurt, mientras él lloraba en su hombro, ella le susurraba cosas tranquilizantes en el oído.

Después de que Kurt se arreglara un poco, Quinn tomo su cara y así pudieran verse a los ojos.

"¿Puedes caminar?" ella preguntó.

Kurt negó intentando aguantar más lágrimas.

Quinn deslizó un brazo alrededor de su delgada cintura.

"Okay. A la cuenta de tres. Uno. Dos. Tres." Quinn ayudó al chico a ponerse de pie y después recogió su bolso del suelo.

"Vamos a algún lugar más privado." Quinn sugirió.

Quinn envolvió su brazo en la cintura de Kurt y lo ayudó a caminar hacía un salón vacío.

"Okay. Veamos el daño." Quinn dijo mientras depositaba a Kurt en un silla.

"Estoy bien. De verdad." Dijo Kurt.

"¿Ningún calambre? ¿Hemorragias? ¿Algún raspón?" Preguntó Quinn.

Kurt lo pensó y depositó su mano encima de su estómago. "No. Creo que no." él dijo mientras agitaba su cabeza.

"Bien." Dijo Quinn con una sonrisa.

"Muchas gracias, Quinn."

"No hay problema. Me imagine que necesitarías alguien velando por ti en los pasillos desde que Blaine está ocupado. ¿Seguro que estás bien?" Quinn preguntó preocupada.

"Si. Sólo un poco avergonzado." Dijo Kurt con una sonrisa. Él miro su reloj. "Deberíamos irnos a el coro."

Quinn ayudó a Kurt a pararse y a agarrar su bolso y los dos salieron hacía el salón de coro.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo y merezca reviews! Porfavor dejen un pequeño review diciéndome que piensan... que debo mejorar de mi traducción y que les agrada de ella, gracias por todos sus alertas y sus reviews se los agradezco! :)<strong>

**P.D. Subiré los capítulos cada lunes, miércoles y sábado, si en algún momento llegó a tener problemas se los haré saber y espero que sigan leyendo está historia, porque creánme se va poniendo intereesante! :) **

**¿Reviews? :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Ni glee ni la historia me pertenecen. Yo sólo me adjudico la traducción. La historia original pertenece a Miss . Hummel**

CAPÍTULO SIETE

Eran las 5:30 p.m. mientras Kurt Hummel esperaba afuera de McKinley High en el frío.ÉL se ofreció a llevar a Blaine porque él se había mudado a la casa de Kurt en el verano. Los padres de Blaine estaban viajando por trabajo y Kurt no quería que su novio viviera solo así que Burt lo dejo mudarse con ellos. Se suponía que Blaine se reuniría con Kurt a las 5:00 p.m. Kurt se envolvió aún más en su chamarra e intentó calentar sus manos respirando en ellas. Justo cuando estaba a punto de rendirse, Kurt divisó a Blaine saliendo de la librería.

"Anderson, será mejor que tengas una buena razón por hacerme esperar." Kurt masculló a sí mismo.

"Hola, bebé. Perdón por la tardanza, perdí la noción del tiempo." Blaine dijo con una sonrisa hasta que notó la expresión de enojo en la cara de Kurt, Blaine se acercó por un beso pero Kurt lo esquivó. "Esa no es una cara feliz." Blaine afirmó.

"No, no lo es." Kurt confirmó.

"¿Qué? ¿Estás bien?" dijo gentilmente Blaine mientras sujetaba a Kurt de un brazo.

"Estoy bien. ¡Estoy harto de la gente preguntándome eso! ¿Esa es la única pregunta que se te ocurre?" dijo Kurt venenosamente al mismo tiempo que sacudía el brazo de Blaine de él.

"Kurt, sólo preguntaba. Ahora me doy cuenta que la hormonas del embarazo ya te afectaron."

"Bueno, tu eres el culpable. Yo solía ser delgado y ahora estoy engordando. Yo solía tener sueños y esperanzas y ahora se han ido, y también solía estar cálido y ahora me estoy congelando porque me dejaste aquí esperando. Ahora voy a dar a luz un trozo de hielo. ¿Estás contento?" Kurt le gritó a Blaine.

"¿Por qué no vamos al auto?" Blaine dijo viendo si alguien los miraba.

"¿Por qué? ¿Te da vergüenza que alguien te vea conmigo? ¿Ahora soy muy gordo? O ¿Muy hormonal, cómo tú dices?"

Blaine ladeó su cabeza.

"Blaine, ¿Qué pasa contigo? Desde que te enteraste del embarazo has estado evitándome tomando clases extra y quedándote en la biblioteca hasta altas horas de la noche."

"Kurt, no es lo que tú piensas." Blaine dijo a la defensiva.

"¿De verdad? Bueno, yo pienso que te da miedo estar conmigo, cómo ahora soy una bomba de responsabilidad sólo esperando explotar sobre tu vida perfecta." Kurt dijo sin romper el contacto visual.

Blaine sólo volvió a ladear su cabeza.

"¿Entonces?"

Blaine alzó su cabeza y se movió para sacar algo de su mochila. Él tomó un libro y se lo pasó a Kurt. El libro era 'Qué esperar cuando estás esperando', Kurt lo miró confundido.

"He estado leyendo libros de maternidad, Kurt. Quiero estar ahí para apoyarte y como yo fui hijo único y él bebé de mi familia, no sé nada sobre bebés o embarazos. Decidí buscar información así que me uní a las clases para padres de la escuela y he estado leyendo en la biblioteca, sólo quería tener la información necesaria para así poder ayudarte y contestarte cualquier pregunta que puedas llegar a tener." Blaine dijo honestamente.

Kurt pudo sentir las lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos. Él agarró a su novio para abrazarlo fuertemente. ¿Qué había hecho él para merecer un novio tan amable y cariñoso?

El par se quedó en los brazos del otro por unos cinco minutos antes de que Kurt susurrara en el oído de Blaine.

"Te amo."

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí les dejo otro capítulo, perdón por no subirlo antes pero esperaba algún comentario del capítulo anterior y nadie comentó, por favor comenten, eso me da ánimos para seguir traduciendo :) díganme que opinan y que les gusta y que no les gusta :D Comenzaré a responder los comentarios en el cap siguiente, así que si tienen dudas sientanse libres de preguntar a partir de este capítulo :) <strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Ni glee ni la historia me pertenecen. Yo sólo me adjudico la traducción. La historia original pertenece a Miss . Hummel**

CAPÍTULO OCHO

Unas semanas habían pasado. Kurt estaba sentado en una mesa en "The Lima Bean" cuando Sam se acercó.

"¿Puedo sentarme?" Sam preguntó.

"Claro," Kurt sonrió. "¿Qué puedo hacer por usted, Sr. Evans?"

"Quería preguntarte acerca de…" se detuvo. "¿Estás bebiendo té?" Sam notó.

"¿Hmm? Ah, claro," Kurt rió. "Uh, Blaine cree que el café me está poniendo nervioso por culpa de una intervención a la que asistió." Kurt mintió, Blaine si había ido a una intervención pero solamente porque estaba convencido de que la cafeína haría que Kurt tuviera un parto prematuro. "Él dice que bebo demasiado café."

"¿Y lo haces?"

Kurt puso sus ojos en blanco. "¿Qué querías preguntarme?"

Sam sonrió. "Entonces, ¿Algún día me dirás porque renunciaste a tu solo?

"Sólo fue algo que tuve que hacer." Kurt bajo la mirada.

"¿Te importaría ser más específico?"

Kurt decidió mentir, "Es por Blaine."

"¿Blaine?"

"Si."

"¿Él está bien? ¿Pasa algo malo? ¿Está enfermo?"

"Oh, él está bien. Yo… esto sonará ridículo," Kurt rió. "Viniendo de mí, pero yo, uh… Bueno," su voz se fue apagando.

"Puedes decirme." Sam tomó la mano de Kurt.

"De acuerdo. Yo… um, bueno, yo no he sido el mejor novio. Yo no puedo estar ahí para Blaine y tener el solo al mismo tiempo. Blaine ha tenido algunos problemas desde que se cambió de escuela y yo sólo quiero estar ahí para él."

Sam lo miró extrañado.

"¿Qué?" Kurt preguntó.

Sam le dio una mirada desconfiada. "¿Por qué no te creo?"

Kurt le dio una mirada a su reloj.

"¿Tienes que ir a alguna parte?" Sam preguntó.

"Si, de hecho." Se puso de pie pero la habitación empezó a girar y por un momento perdió el equilibrio.

"Whoa," dijo Sam, mientras lo atrapaba. "¿Te sientes bien?"

"Si," él sonrió. "Sólo me levante demasiado rápido."

Sam notó la mirada asustada en los ojos azules de Kurt.

"¿Estás seguro?" Sam preguntó.

"Si… Yo… Sólo… Yo… Yo…" Kurt se desvaneció y cayó en los brazos de Sam.

"¡Alguien llame al 911!" él gritó.

* * *

><p><strong>Perdón por dejarlos en suspenso pero es parte de la diversión jaja! Sé que este capítulo es corto pero hagamos algo, si hay más de 5 reviews subiré el siguiente capítulo mañana mismo! les parece? <strong>

**Kanyi de candy: **Que bueno que te guste la historia! Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado porque me fascina que te guste la historia y que comentes! :D Muchas gracias por comentar y hacerme saber lo que piensas.

**Miluca Rockz: **Que bueno que te guste la historia! A mi también me encantaría tener un novio como Blaine, es muy tierno y respecto a Kurt todavía tendrá algunas reacciones más y se pondrá un poco difícil pero Blaine podrá lidiar con esto, él está tratando de entender a Kurt y al parecer lo está logrando! :) Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado y muchas gracias por comentar y hacerme saber lo que piensas.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Ni glee ni la historia me pertenecen. Yo sólo me adjudico la traducción. La historia original pertenece a Miss . Hummel**

CAPÍTULO NUEVE

Los paramédicos condujeron a Kurt al hospital. "Adolescente, presión arterial baja. 90-70. Se desmayo en 'The Lima Bean' Su nivel de conciencia es de menos de un minuto."

Finn vio a su hermano en la camilla. "¿Qué paso?" preguntó. "Kurt, ¿Estás bien?"

"Finn, estoy bien. ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Taclearon a Puck hoy en la práctica, la entrenadora y yo lo trajimos aquí para que le hicieran una radiografía."

"Oh. Espero que esté bien" dijo Kurt.

Finn centro su atención en Sam. "Sam, ¿Estabas con Kurt?"

"Estábamos en 'The Lima Bean'. Él sólo se desmayó."Sam dijo con expresión preocupada."

"¡Me levanté demasiado rápido!" Kurt insistió tratando de bajarse de la camilla.

"Si, pero después de recuperar su equilibrio, se desmayó a mitad de una frase." Sam añadió empujando a Kurt de vuelta a la camilla.

"Llevémoslo a una habitación," un doctor dijo. "Estaré ahí en un minuto."

Después de que los paramédicos se fueran, Sam y Kurt se quedaron solos en la fría habitación del hospital. El doctor Fielding dijo que estaría con ellos en un momento.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" Sam preguntó.

"Bien."

"No te ves bien."

"Sam, no tienes que estar aquí. Llamé a Blaine mientras estaba en la ambulancia, él estará aquí en cualquier momento."

"Bueno, me quedaré aquí hasta que Blaine llegue." Dijo Sam poniendo su mano en el hombro de Kurt al mismo tiempo que Finn entraba a la habitación.

"¿Cómo está mi hermanito?" Finn sonrió.

Kurt puso los ojos en blanco. "Vas a enfermarte si continúas con tu súbita sensiblería de hermano."

Finn rió. "Sam, nos darías un minuto."

"Oh, seguro, no hay problema." Mientras se iba, Sam gesticuló 'Llámame', Kurt asintió.

Sam se fue al mismo tiempo que Quinn, Blaine y el doctor Fielding entraban a la habitación.

Kurt jamás había estado tan feliz de ver a Quinn o a Blaine antes.

Quinn podía ver la mirada de 'sálvame' en los ojos de Kurt.

Blaine corrió a lado de Kurt "¿Kurt? ¿Bebé? ¿Estabas tomando café? Te advertí sobre eso. ¿No te dije que era malo para ti y para el…"

"Finn, nosotros nos haremos cargo." Quinn interrumpió tratando de sacar a Kurt de la habitación antes de que Blaine revelara el secreto.

"Él es mi hermano. Merezco saber que está pasando." Finn insistió.

"Y yo te lo diré después de examinarlo." El doctor Fielding intervino.

El teléfono de Finn sonó, "Puck acaba de salir de los rayos-x. Tengo que ir." Finn le dedicó a Kurt una mirada preocupada.

"Ve. Nosotros nos quedaremos con Kurt." Dijo Blaine.

"Vengo al rato. Cuiden muy bien de él." Con un último vistazo él salió de la habitación.

Después de que Finn se fuera, Kurt suspiró.

"¿Te desmayaste?" preguntó el doctor Fielding mientras tomaba la presión arterial.

Kurt asintió, "Si."

"¿Ningún calambre ni nada?"

Kurt sacudió la cabeza.

"Bien. Bien. Hmm, un poco baja," dijo refiriéndose a la presión arterial. "Pero eso es normal en esta etapa del embarazo."

"¿Qué tan normal?" Kurt preguntó. Quinn vio la preocupación en sus ojos así que tomó su mano y la apretó.

"Muy normal, la presión arterial baja significativamente de la semana 12 a la semana 28." Blaine respondió.

El doctor Fielding estaba confundido, "Para ser un hombre adolescente, sabes mucho acerca del embarazo." Dijo levantando una ceja.

Blaine y Kurt se rieron. "Larga historia." Blaine respondió.

"Yo, uh, sugiero que comas algo, y te llevaremos arriba con el obstetra para hacerte un ultrasonido."

"Yo, uh, de hecho tengo mi cita para el ultrasonido de la 13 semana hoy."

"¿Entonces es un buen momento, uh?"

"Si," el respondió silenciosamente. "Yo, uh—," su voz se quebró y lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos azules.

"Sólo relájate. Te puedo casi asegurar que todo está bien." Dijo el doctor Fielding tratando de calmarlo.

Kurt sonrió ligeramente y el doctor salió de la habitación.

"Kurt, no estoy segura de cuánto tiempo más podrás mantener esto como un secreto." Quinn posó una de sus manos en el hombro de Kurt mientras Blaine asentía mostrando que estaba de acuerdo con la rubia.

"Si, lo sé. Por eso adoptaré el look holgado esta temporada." Dijo Kurt intentando animarlos.

Quinn y Blaine rieron, "Esa no era la respuesta que buscaba."

"Por favor, es solo que aún no estoy listo." Él suplicó.

Quinn asintió. Blaine tomó la mano de Kurt y la apretó.

Kurt mordió su labio inferior. "Gracias."

Quinn sonrió, mientras Finn volvía a entrar a la habitación.

"¿Cómo está?"

"Su presión arterial está un poco baja, pero estará bien." Contestó Blaine.

"Holaaaaaaaaaa. Puedo escucharlos." Dijo Kurt. "¿Cómo está Puck?"

"Bien. No tiene ningún hueso roto."

"Finn." Dijo Kurt. "No tienes que estar aquí, ¿De acuerdo? No es… Es sólo que…"

"¿Qué?"

Quinn volteó a ver a Finn "Deberías irte."

"¿Él está bien?"

"Estoy _bien_" él repitió.

Finn se veía preocupado, pero salió de la habitación.

"Vamos. Deberíamos ir arriba al ultrasonido." Dijo Quinn ayudando a Kurt a levantarse de la cama.

Kurt estuvo de acuerdo y los tres comenzaron su camino al elevador.

* * *

><p><strong>Perdón por no haber subido el capítulo ayer pero estoy enferma y en examenes así que casi no tengo tiempo!<strong>

**Miluca Rockz: Espero que el capítulo sea de tu agrado, Sam se esta comportando como un muy buen amigo, pronto se enterara de lo de Kurt y sabrás su reacción, Blaine va a comenzar a aparecer más, y junto con Kurt tendran buenos momentos, gracias por leer y comentar, ****de verdad se aprecia!******

**Vitoco: **Espero que el capítulo sea de tu agrado, me encanta que te guste la historia! gracias por leer y comentar, de verdad se aprecia!****

**Merlii: Espero que el capítulo sea de tu agrado, **perdón** por hacerte esperar de más, la buena noticia es que mañana subiré el siguiente capítulo, un beso! G******racias por leer y comentar, de verdad se aprecia!****


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Ni glee ni la historia me pertenecen. Yo sólo me adjudico la traducción. La historia original pertenece a Miss . Hummel**

CAPÍTULO DIEZ

La siguiente semana, los chicos de New Directions comenzaron a reunirse en el salón del coro.

Finn se acercó a Kurt que estaba sentado en silencio en una esquina.

"Kurt, no te vayas a enojar pero, ¿No usaste esa chamarra haces unos pocos días?" El resto de la conversación consistió en esperar la respuesta de Kurt.

"¿Le pones atención a lo que usa Kurt?" preguntó Puck.

"Fue sólo algo que noté, ¿De acuerdo?" Finn dijo a la defensiva deseando no darle motivos a Puck para molestarlo.

"Lo que pasa es que estoy muy encariñado de esta chamarra. ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?"

Blaine interrumpió, "Esta encariñado con ella porque se la di cómo un regalo."

"¡No es cierto!" Kurt insistió.

"Bien. Bien. ¿Tenemos que hablar del guardarropa de Kurt?" preguntó Santana.

Sam entró al salón del coro. "Kurt, ¿Puedo verte afuera un segundo?"

"Claro." Kurt dijo viéndose muy animado mientras intentaba levantarse de su asiento. Visiblemente "" Blaine preguntó en silencio si podía ayudarlo, a lo que Kurt sacudió su cabeza y se empujo a el mismo fuera del asiento y siguió a Sam afuera.

"¿Cómo te puedo ayudar?" Kurt preguntó cruzándose de brazos. "Por favor no me digas que golpeaste a alguien."

Sam sonrió. "No. No golpeé a nadie. Pero tu deberías estar preocupado por algo como eso." Su tono cambió de juguetón a serio.

"¿Preocuparme? ¿Por qué dirías algo así?" Kurt dijo jalando su chamarra sobre su estómago.

"Ya sé porqué le diste tu solo a Rachel."

Kurt bajó su cabeza hasta mirar el suelo. "¿Lo sabes?" Dijo sonando un poco más triste.

"Lo sé." Dijo acercándose más a Kurt. "¿Estás embarazado?"

"Embarazado. No, Sam, ¿Te volviste loco?"

"Solías ser más convincente."

"Supongo que ahora todo se sabe. ¿Y tú cómo sabes eso? ¿Es _tan _obvio?"

"Sólo tenía sentido. El té, él solo, el desmayo…" Él recordó.

Kurt pareció haberse agitado.

"¿El glee club lo sabe?"

"Ni una pista. Bueno," Kurt inclinó su cabeza. "Está Quinn. Y Blaine, por supuesto."

"Por supuesto," él dijo. "Am, felicidades." Sam sonrió.

Kurt rió. "Gracias, creo."

"Cualquier cosa que necesites, no dudes en llamarme."

"Tal vez acepte esa oferta."

"Tienes mi número." Él dijo.

"Si, lo tengo." Kurt sonrió. "¿Eso es todo?"

"Si, eso es todo." Dijo Blaine apareciendo atrás de Kurt.

"Blaine. ¿Qué haces?" dijo Kurt.

"Bueno, vine a ver si estabas bien pero luego vi que tu y boca de trucha se veían muy cariñosos."

"¿Qué demonios te pasa? Tu novio te necesita en estos momentos." Sentenció Sam

"Bueno voy de vuelta al salón. Traten de no matarse el uno al otro." Kurt dijo mientras volvía adentro.

"¡Tranquilo, Sam!" retó Blaine.

"Ve por él, Blaine." Dijo Sam "Ve por él o yo iré." Retó Sam

Blaine bufó mientras entraba al salón del coro, Sam lo siguió detrás.

"Qué bueno que llegaron." Mr. Shue comentó mientras los dos entraban y tomaban asiento.

Los chicos de New Directions comenzaron a practicar sus canciones para las nacionales. Mientras Rachel caminaba hacia el centro para cantar su solo Kurt no pudo hacer más que sentirse triste.

Cuando la canción finalizó Kurt comentó "Es bueno que mi solo este en buenas manos."

"Mis manos serían mejores." Intervino Santana.

"Oh Santana, ni tu ni Kurt podrían hacerle justicia a ese solo ni aunque su vida dependiera de eso." Dijo Rachel venenosamente.

"Bueno, gracias por el voto de confianza, Rachel. No es como si yo no hubiera ganado el solo, para empezar." Dijo Kurt sarcásticamente.

"¿Sería posible que tuviéramos un ensayo pacífico de vez en cuando?" preguntó Mr. Shue.

"¿Es enserio? Esto es New Directions no puedes estar ni 5 minutos sin que alguien de grite." Comentó Blaine.

"¡Blaine!" gritó Kurt.

"¿Ven lo que digo?"

"Kurt." Dijo Finn haciéndole señas de 'cállate'.

"¿Qué? Es parte de nuestro club ahora. NO debería estar insultando a los miembros."

"Bueno tú eres su novio, Kurt." Sentenció Mr Shue.

"¡Yo no dije nada!" gritó Kurt.

"¡No tenías que decir nada!" exclamó Santana.

"¡Hey, Satanás! ¡Deja a mi novio en paz! Él no necesita esto." Dijo Blaine a la defensiva poniendo su brazo alrededor de los hombros de su novio.

"Esperen. ¿Está pasando algo? ¿Porqué el no necesita esto?" preguntó Finn.

"¿Qué está pasando?" preguntó Tina.

"¡Nada!" Kurt gritó mientras se paraba para alejarse.

"Cómo si eso no pareciera algo." Dijo Finn. "Quinn, dijiste que Kurt tenía la presión arterial baja, y no alta, ¿Verdad?" dijo Finn pensando que podría buscar en Google los síntomas cuando llegara a su casa.

"Si." Confirmó Quinn.

"¿Kurt tiene la presión arterial alta?" dijo Brittany oyendo mal.

"Lo único que sé es que Rachel es responsable de subir la mía." Dijo Santana.

"¿Qué está mal con la presión arterial de Kurt?" preguntó Sam preocupado.

"¡Todo está bien!" gritó Kurt, al mismo tiempo que se desmayaba en los brazos de Blaine.

"¡Kurt!" llamó Finn.

* * *

><p><strong>Ohh este capítulo también se queda en suspenso, cada que pase esto seguiremos con el trato... Si ustedes comentan y juntamos 5 comentarios al dia siguiente lo subo o inmediatamente después de qe me llegue el 5to comentario! :)<strong>

**Chomi: Que bueno que te guste la historia y comentes! Kurt tiene apoyo pero aun necesita hablarlo con su padre y Carole eso es algo que veremos en los proximos capítulos, espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado y sigas comentando! **

**Miluca Rockz: Gracias por comentar! Finn pronto se enterara de todo y poco a poco todos se enterarán!, yo opino lo mismo Sam y Quinn deberpian estar juntos! (: **espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado y sigas comentando! ****

****Gracias por sus comentarios, un beso!****


	11. Chapter 11

CAPÍTULO DOCE

"¡Oh! ¡Si yo hubiera sabido que llovería, jamás hubiera accedido a verte aquí!" Kurt se quejó, mientras sacudía el agua de su sombrilla.

"Lo lamento. Por favor, toma asiento." Sam sacó una silla para Kurt.

"Puedo sentarme solo, gracias." Dijo Kurt tratando de recuperar un poco de su dignidad después de haberse desmayado enfrente de todo en el glee club.

"Cómo quieras."

Kurt suspiró. "Sam, lo siento. Yo… Tú…"

"¿Estás bien?"

"Estoy bien. ¿Qué pasa?"

"Yo… Bueno, tengo una pregunta para ti."

"Te estoy escuchando." Kurt dijo mientras golpeaba sus dedos contra la mesa.

"Está bien, uh, bueno… el glee club… ellos…"

"Ellos son mi familia. ¿Qué pasa con ellos?" Kurt se puso a la defensiva.

"Yo sólo pienso… Bueno, el club es… No es el mejor lugar para que estés… ahora."

"¿Ahora?"

"Considerando tu embarazo."

Su mandíbula cayó. "No puedo creer lo que estás diciendo."

"¿Qué dije?"

"No te hagas el tonto." El dijo bruscamente.

Sam podía ver el enojo en la cara de Kurt, "Kurt, Yo—"

"No, Sam, la respuesta es no. No dejaré el coro. Ya entregué mi solo, ¿No es suficiente?"

Kurt se levantó y tomó sus pertenencias.

"Kurt, espera. Sólo intentó ayudar."

"¿Ayudar?" dijo con aspereza mientras se paraba afuera.

Sam lo agarró del brazo gentilmente.

"_Pensé_ qué tu lo apreciarías."

"Déjame ir."

"¿Kurt?"

"Déjame ir. Quiero ir al coro. _Ahí_ es dónde pertenezco, en el coro, con mi," Kurt suspiró. "Con mi familia, todos a los que amo y me importan están ahí."

Los dos seguían afuera; la lluvia seguía cayendo pesadamente. Kurt peleaba con su paraguas, intentando desesperadamente de abrirla.

"No estoy seguro de entenderte. La mayoría de ellos ni siquiera saben acerca del, uh—"

"¿Cuál es el punto?"

"¿Por qué los necesitas?"

"No tengo que explicarte esto a ti… Yo sólo— Yo… Yo…, también… Yo— ¡Maldita sea!" Kurt aventó su sombrilla.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Sam, mientras levantaba el paraguas.

"La sombrilla, está—"

"Atorada, pero no es a lo que me refiero, y lo sabes."

"¡Yo sólo necesito a Blaine! ¡El no confía en nosotros dos juntos! Tú y yo, a él no le gusta." El espetó firme y fuertemente. Justo después, Sam arregló el paraguas.

"Ya veo." Dijo Sam mientras le pasaba el paraguas a Kurt.

"Oh si, ahora me servirá mucho la sombrilla. Ya estoy empapado," Kurt hizo una pausa. "¿Ya acabaste?"

"Si. Yo, uh… Todavía puedes llamarme por cualquier cosa que necesites."

"No lo sé." Kurt dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior.

"¿Por qué no vamos adentro a donde está seco?" Sam gentilmente lo agarró del brazo.

"¡Pero ya estoy empapado!" Kurt insistió.

"Bueno punto."

"Y de cualquier manera, la lluvia ya está bajando su intensidad," él dijo mientras alzaba la cabeza y miraba a Sam "Y ahora estamos claros, Me niego a dejar glee. ¿Entiendes?"

"Entiendo."

"Bueno."

"Jamás debí sugerir eso."

"No, no debiste." Kurt contestó bruscamente.

"Me disculpo. ¿Estoy perdonado?"

Él suspiró, "No hay mejor tiempo que el presente." Kurt sonrió.

Lo que ellos no sabían, es que un par de ojos los habían estado vigilando.

* * *

><p><strong>Perdón por tardar tanto en subir! Espero que les guste el capítulo :3<strong>


End file.
